A Nightmare Away From Home
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Zara, Astley and Issie leave to go to Astleys country house. Here is where they learn that pixies aren't the only monsters in the world. ZaraxAstley IssiexDevyn Bad summary im sorry but its actually really good! (shameless compliments)
1. Paradise?

**A/N: OKAY! So finally I am able to write this (my computer broke so very sad). I have been planning on writing this for about 6 months now on request from **PepTalkGurl101. **I hope you like it. ^.^**

**As for my BOF fanfic I am writing that will be updated…soon I hope, I'm currently working on like 3 fics right now. ^.^'**

**This fic takes place after Endure and Zara is a pixie because it's more fun that way. ^.^**

* * *

Zara POV

My eyes stared ahead of me as my jaw fell open. The rays of sun sparkled on the clear blue waters of the ocean as it splashed on the white sand. Seals played along the grey rocks of the cliff, at the very top was a bright house, walls a dazzling white with tinted windows all along one side. Cool fingers pressed my mouth closed and I looked up to meet Astley's eyes. A soft smile graced his lips as he walked up the long driveway carrying our bags.

"Zara! Isn't it beautiful?"

Issie was jumping around me, her hair bouncing in front of her eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness as she took my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. When we entered the house my mouth dropped again. Running around the house I stopped at my room, falling down on the king sized bed a content sigh escaping my lips.

Turning around I sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window as the sun peeked out from behind one white puffy cloud. The bed sunk and I felt arms wrap around my waist. Astley rested his head on my shoulder and took my hand in his.

"You like it?"

"You're kidding right? It's gorgeous!"

He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him. Resting my head on his chest I played with his fingers as we watched the seals dive into the water one after another. There joyous banter reminded me that, for once, everything was right in the world.

"Hey guys! Let's go swimming!"

Issie skipped in flashing one of her brilliant smiles. She hopped around us like a bunny tugging at my hand until I stood. I smiled back to Astley as I was dragged out the room to my bags by a very excited Issie.

* * *

"The water was so warm!"

"I know! "

I grabbed a towel drying my hair as I sat next to Issie on the hot sand. We had spent nearly an hour and a half swimming in the warm water and I was tired. My eyes followed Astley as he was still swimming in the water. The water was dripping from his hair as he came above the surface and shook his head.

"You're drooling."

"AM NOT!"

I quickly swiped at my mouth then glared at Issie. She looked back with an innocent look on her face. I sighed hiding my face in my towel. She pat my back reassuringly then did something that surprised me, she giggled. It was one of her normal cute giggles, this one almost seemed devious. I glanced up at her through my damp bangs.

"What are you planning?"

"We'll I was thinking that the town down the road looked really nice so I was going to go take a look in the evening."

"Okay do you want to eat out—"

"No silly! I am going ALONE."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Because you and Astley haven't had any alone time, plus I feel like a third wheel so I'm going to go have a look around."

I stared slack jawed at her until I felt wrap around my waist pulling me back. I leaned into Astley's chest my face scrunched in thought. Astley turned to Issie a puzzled look on his face but she only gave him one of her cute smiles and shook her head.

* * *

I fiddled nervously with my fingers, Issie had left little under a few minutes ago and I was sitting on Astley's bed. _Is this a good idea? I don't know, I'm so nervous!_ Pulling tentatively at the sleeve of my tank top I looked down at myself. Plain tank top and black shorts, hair falling loosely off my shoulders, I should be okay.

The shower shut off and I could hear him moving around in the bathroom. I held my breath and waited. No more than five minutes later he came out a towel wrapped around his waist hair still damp from his shower. His eyes looked up and he stared at me wide eyed, a slight blush coming on his cheeks as he looked down.

"Oh…um Zara did you need something?"

I couldn't help but giggle at how flustered he was. Taking a deep breath I walked forward wrapping my hands around his neck and placing a quick kiss on his lips. I pulled back staring into his captivating eyes.

"Yes, you."

It seemed like a light was turned on as he understood what I meant. His mouth fell slightly open and he kept staring at me. Nervous I shifted from foot to foot as he kept staring at me. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_ Just as I was about to apologize he claimed my lips pushing me so that I fell back onto the mattress.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"What about—"

"She's out in the town."

I brushed the hair out from in front of his eyes and moved up claiming his lips. He moaned and his tongue swiped my lower lip. I opened my mouth, moaning as I felt him explore my mouth. My hands moved over his chest admiring the muscles on his stomach and chest. His mouth moved to my neck and I let out a load moan as his cool hand went under my shirt and lifted it above my head. His eyes clouded with lust as I moved my hips up to meet the bulge forming under the towel. He closed his eyes for a second throwing his head back in a moan then moved his lips back to mine. He quickly unclasped my bra and threw it to the side one cool hand moving to my breast. I pulled away from the kiss gasping as he began to knead it. He chuckled softly moving to my ear.

"You're so beautiful."

I gasped as he lightly bit my ear subconsciously moving my hips up to meet his. He groaned into my neck. Moving off instincts I quickly flipped us to that I was on top throwing his towel away in the process. I wrapped my arms around his length and slowly began pumping. His loud moans indicated for me to keep going as I moved my hand faster.

Suddenly he shoved my hand away and flipped us again ripping my shorts off my body. I whined a slight protest then I felt something push up against me. He paused giving me a concerned look knowing this was going to hurt. In answer to his silent question I moved my hips forward pushing him in slowly. He took this as an 'okay' and pushed into me quick. I shrieked feeling my glamour leave and bit down on my bottom lip drawing blood. He stopped moving tongue snaking out to lick the drops of blood away. His glamour had faded also leaving me looking up into silver eyes.

Connecting our lips again I rolled my hips telling him he could move. He pulled back then thrust back into me. I pulled away letting out a loud moan as I clawed at his back leaving deep red marks. With super human speed he kept pounding into me. Our lips crashed together our fangs knocking together. I felt it building in my stomach, with one more thrust I let out a loud cry and bit into his neck drawing a bit of blood. With a growl he released inside me. Pulling back he pushed the hair from my eyes kissing me on the lips.

"I love you Zara."

"I love you too."

* * *

Issie POV

"Thank-you sir!"

Thanking the driver I happily skipped down the street towards the driveway. The town was so beautiful! Everything was like out of a book with small shops lining the streets and lanterns hanging over head. The food was amazing and I was very happy to have gone, even though I missed Devyn terribly.

Humming to the tune that had been playing outside one of the restaurants I skipped up the stairs to the front gate. I was searching in my bag for the key when I heard people come out from behind me. I spun hand reaching down in my bag for the gun I no longer carried. Fear crushed my heart as a man eyed me. He was tall, black hair falling over eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He inhaled deeply and a scowl came over his handsome face.

"Your smell, it's disgusting."

I heard a thump and spun around. A shorter man came up from a crouch blue eyes shooting daggers into mine. They two circled me breathing in deeply. When one moved forward I threw my bag at him and sprinted up the walk. Sharp pain shot up from my waist as I was wrenched into the air and flung across the walk way. I slammed into the ground scraping my knee. Blood dripped from 3 deep gashes along my side. I shrieked as I looked back at a giant fire red fox with the same glowing eyes as the boy. The other boy stood beside it coming towards me. My breath hitched and I felt sick. Blood was pooling around me as everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…well I'm really disappointed with this smut honestly. Argh i'll try to do better! So please comment and tell me how it is cuz I'm really not sure anymore! :S**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Saviour in Disguise

**A/N: So I have learned to proof read my work…the last chapter, just really awful. I hope this makes up for it. ^.^**

* * *

Issie POV

The dull pounding at the back of my head only increased as I opened my eyes to the dim lights. Faint voices were could be heard through the thin wooden door at the other end of the room. Straightening I noticed the rough material of the mattress beneath me. The room was narrow, long enough to walk five passes and wide enough to lie in a tight ball. The air was stuffy and dust bunnies hid between the crumpled bookshelf, abandoned along the wall.

A loud clank and the door flew open revealing a short, slender boy with thick rimmed glasses pushed high over a straight nose. His pale green eyes scrutinized me with a fiery intensity. Two more figures moved behind the first, one the tall boy with glowing auburn eyes and scarlet red hair. The other was the stout blond boy whose blue eyes stared at mine with a fierce determination. The one who first entered stepped forward producing a fork from behind his back. Scrambling to move I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my side. My hand flew up to feel the damp bandages wrapped around my torso. The cool sensation of metal against my skin shocked me back to stare up at the boy, heart beating a mile a minute.

"Hm…Eric it seems you're right, she is human but the smell is so strong…They must be in that on house on the hill! Here Clarke follow me, Eric you can stay and change her bandages."

"Y-yes Spencer."

With that the two shorter boys left, slamming the door as they went. I could hear my heart beat pounding in my ears as I looked up at the lanky red head. His eyes bore down into my own causing me to cower against the back wall. _Devyn…_

* * *

Zara POV

I awoke to the sun streaming in through the blinds. Grimacing I felt a sharp poke on my lip. Hesitantly I raised my hand, feeling the rough edge of my fang. With that the memories from last night flooded my senses and I grinned turning over to meet silver eyes. Astley smiled as he gave me a peck on the forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

With a chuckle I gave him a kiss and flipped over, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. Scrambling around I finally found a pair of shorts and threw on an over sized sweater. Astley groaned as I tossed him a shirt and shorts. Putting my glamour back on I skipped out of the room expecting to see Issie already eating breakfast in the luxurious kitchen downstairs. When I arrived I couldn't spot my early morning riser anywhere. With a frown I made my way up the stairs and into her room to find it empty. My heart sank as I sprinted around the villa. Staring out the window I searched frantically that she was on the beach, I didn't see her. Hearing foot steps behind me I spun and looked panicked at Astley.

"Call Devyn, NOW!"

* * *

Issie POV

Three days, it had been three days since I was taken. I shrieked as a metal toed boot slammed into my healing ribs. The short boy with green eyes, Spencer, spat on the floor by my head. Storming out of the room he slammed the door making the hinges moan in protest. Laying there on the floor my body ached too much to move. I could taste the blood in my mouth as I coughed, spraying crimson dots along the dark wood. Not a day had gone by where he has not beaten me, trying to get some information or another. I had learned that they were all shifters and had apparently smelled the scent of Z on me the night I went into the village. Spencer was the leader, slim boned and green eyed, he was a hawk. The other short boy, Clarke was a blue eyed lanky monkey. Finally the tall fiery haired boy was Eric; he had been the giant fox that hurt me the first night.

With a groan I shakily pushed myself off the floor and stumbled to the door. Raising my hand I pounded against the wood and shook the handle. The hinges creaked and the door looked as it was about to cave in on itself. Suddenly it flew open knocking me to the floor with a thud.

"Shit I'm so sorry!"

Firm hands supported me on either side as I sat up. I looked up to meet Eric's shocked face. Hesitantly he moved his hand up to wipe at my split lip. Before I could protest he lifted me up and lay me down on the mattress. Grabbing the bottom of my blooded shirt he gave me a questioning look. With a sigh I nodded. A gasp escaped his lips as he removed my shirt. His cool hands lightly traced a purple mark and then moved to one of the long gashes along my side. Glancing up I was surprised to see fear in his eyes. In a flash he stood and left the room.

Through the door I could hear yelling then he came back arms full. He had a disgruntled look on his face. Setting the stuff aside he grabbed a cloth and poured a generous amount of black liquid on it. I hissed as he wiped at my cut, it stung. He sent me an apologetic smile and continued with his work.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"That I was human?"

"Yes."

"Then what's his excuse?"

There was a long silence as he finished cleaning my wounds. Helping me sit up he began wrapping gauze around my torso. I was so tired and I bruised I longer I wasn't wearing a shirt and just let him finish what he was doing. Before I realized it, I had leaned into his comforting touch, resting my head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised but I continued his work helping me pull, what I assumed to be his shirt as it fell down passed my thighs, over my head. We stayed like this, me resting against him as he played with the hem of the shirt, for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"Spencer…has a lot of hate within him, we all do."

"Against who?"

"The pixies."

"Why?"

"Because they're evil. Spencer's whole family was wiped out by them. He was only ten at the time. Clarke's been running from them since they killed his girlfriend three years ago."

"And you?"

I was hesitant to ask by my curiosity got the better of me. From the way he tensed I could tell it was painful to talk about. With a sigh he rested his head against the peeling wallpaper. Closing his auburn eyes he took a deep breath.

"It was last year. I was playing outside with my little sister, Julia in the back yard. My parents were historians, trying to find the history of how the shifters and the pixies first came to be. There was a loud crash in the kitchen…I heard my mom scream as…as..as blood splattered on the window…I grabbed Julia and ran into the woods behind our house but they were too fast. They wrenched her from my arms and… and tore her to pieces…she was only seven. They took me. They would bite and drink from me. I felt my soul dying until Spencer came…she was only seven…"

Spinning around I pulled him into a hug, feeling his tears dampen the shirt. His body shook with every sob as he clung to me. After some time he pulled back wiping at the tears that had wet his cheeks. His already large eyes were red and stared back into mine, and then he looked down bangs shielding his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? Crying? You're only human."

"No, for hurting you, letting him hurt you…letting her down."

"I'm sure she's thankful you're safe. She knows how much you love her and that you did all that you could, she couldn't have asked for a better brother."

"Can ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you stay with them?"

"That's easy, because they're my friends. My best friend, Zara, is the queen of the pixies. She even brought peace between shifters, pixies, fae; she's been to Valhalla and saved the world. Not all of them are bad."

"Peace with shifters."

"Yeah, she's really amazing."

"I think I would really like that, peace sounds much like a dream…a very pleasant dream."

"It can become a reality if you let it."

"You look tired."

All throughout our talk I hadn't noticed how truly exhausted I felt. Feeling a slight tug I laid down next to him. Strong arms wrapped around me giving me a warmth I hadn't felt in days inside the stuffy closet. With a sigh of relief I curled closer to him letting his warmth lull me to sleep. _I'm sorry Devyn…_

* * *

Zara POV

"Zara please sit."

"NO! It's been two weeks. TWO WHOLE WEEKS and all we know is she COULD have been taken by a group of rogue elves or a small gang of weres."

I glared at Astley and Devyn. They both looked down in defeat. I knew they wanted to find her as much as I did but I felt helpless. Running up to my room I threw the shutters open letting the cool night air in. _'Please sit' my ass. _With that I flew out the window, landing on the soft grass and fled into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly I'm really sorry for all the late updates but I really wasn't sure what to put for this chapter but turns out I actually really love it…Oh and I know Zara is really OOC but heck she's distraught.**

**Oh and I know Issie is really warming up to Eric but I actually really love his character and everything I put in for him so I might have a twist in here involving those two…hehe. Stay tuned R&R! Thanks. :3**


	3. Return of a Friend

**A/N: I am SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! Like I finished my BOF, then I had exams and fewf. If you follow me on twitter (4everBoice) you'll know about updates and such so sorry for no forewarning before going MIA! :S**

* * *

Issie POV

I awoke to a trembling on my bed. Shooting up I nearly screamed as I saw Eric shaking beside me. His eyes were fierce, almost glowing, as he gripped my bruised arm. Wincing I tried to pry his hand off my shoulder until I heard a shriek. Freezing, I shifted my attention through the door. There it was again, I recognized that voice…_No it couldn't!_

Eric shot up, sprinting for the door. He threw it open and I saw his body tremble as he disappeared. The door crashed to the ground, hinges destroyed. With a groan I stood, limping my way out of the door. I saw torn clothes littered across a small cabin. It was plain with a fireplace and simple sitting area. A kitchen was placed on one side with stairs leading up to another floor. Another cry brought my attention outside. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Eric, in his fox form, circling Zara. Clarke was perched in a tree blue eyes looking fierce as he hung from his tail. Spencer had talons digging into her arms as she tried to fight.

Without a second thought I flew through the door, grabbing the fire poker on my way out. With lightning speed I sprinted the short distance between us, bare feet pounding against the grass. Using all my strength I brought the pointed part down on one of his wings. A horrifying cry flew from his beak. Z rolled away and jumped to her feet. Her glamour fell apart as she rushed him only to be knocked down by Eric who charged into her side. The force of my body being sent flying knocked the wind out of my lungs as I hit a tree. Wincing I glared up at Spencer as he swooped down after me. Shutting my eyes I prayed Zara would get away and then I felt my body being lifted. I twisted in my shirt as Eric carried me with his teeth, lightly holding the collar. Shrieking I tried to get away as Clarke swung down from the tree. Eric groaned as shook me like a pup misbehaving. My mouth fell open as the circled her, a rope rapidly binding her limbs. From the way she hissed and shrieked I guessed that the ropes were threaded with metal. With a cry of defeated I let Eric carry back inside before passing out on a bed.

* * *

I awoke sometime later to a fierce growl. Jumping to my feet I ran to Zara. Her eyes were a crinkled with pain and her fangs dug into her lips. Running behind her I fumbled with the ropes before I managed to get them off her. She slumped in her chair and I had to half carry half drag to the bed. Laying her down I held her to my chest as she snuggled closer. I pushed the hair from her face and lightly touched the marks on her otherwise flawless skin. Slowly her eyes shifted to look up at me.

"Hey Z."

"Issie…?"

"Shhh don't talk."

Her voice was hoarse and it seemed she only had enough energy to replace her glamour before settling back down next to me. With a sigh I played with the ends of her hair as she murmured things like how Astley was going to kill her for running away and how Devyn was going on a rampage. I chuckled, my heart tightening at the thought of Devyn. _I miss him._ Fingers slowly wiped at my cheek as I blinked away the tears.

"It's going to be okay."

I nodded as she kissed my cheek and fiddled with my curls. With a sigh I hugged her close, the faint scent of Dove soap that filled my nose. Smiling I nuzzled into her neck as the door opened. Landing against the wall as I had forcefully shoved behind Zara as Eric walked in. His eyes widened as Zara crouched before me, hiding me with her body. With a groan I pushed her just enough to the side so that I could stand and walk over to Eric. He seemed to calm down as I took the food from him and placed it on the bed.

It was only then that I noticed that I was no longer in the dingy closet, but a room, without windows and one iron barred door. There was a bed against one wall and a chair in the opposite corner. Other than this there were no furnishing and the only light came from a dying bulb poking out from the ceiling. With a sigh I crawled over to Z and motioned for Eric to move forward. He shook his head rapidly but I shot him a glare that had him shuffling closer.

"Z this is Eric, he's not really like the others, just has a hard past with pixies. He helped me a little and he's not going to hurt you, right?"

"Uh…uh…yes. I'm sorry."

Zara sent me a shocked glance as Eric looked down playing with his fingers. Shrugging my shoulders I handed her a sandwich and winced as I twisted my body the wrong way. Eric rolled his eyes coming forward with the first aid kit and lifting his shirt over one of my shoulder so he could tend to my new bruises, courtesy of Spencer. When he was done I made him bring the chair over and sit next to the bed as I took one of Z's hands.

"Eric, this is my friend Zara that I told you about, the one that made peace with everyone…can I tell her your story?"

He nodded slowly looking back down at his hands. I told Zara about his sister and what the pixies did. She looked over at him, sadness filling her eyes. I remember that she had told me that she had seen what the pixies would do to the boys they took. Cautiously, she crawled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't move away.

"D-Do you think we can be in peace, w-with the p-pixies?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, can you make it happen?"

"I need to get out and see my king."

"He isn't going to hurt us, is he?"

"Not if I can explain it to him he won't and we have a shifter with us also so we're not going to kill you."

He sat back, rubbing the palms of his hand against his eyes. With a loud groan he moved forward locking his gaze with mine. His auburn eyes searching mine as if he would find the answer within them. Shifting so that I didn't aggravate my ribs I shuffled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his tense shoulders.

"Please, trust us."

With a defeated sigh I felt him nod into my shoulder. He walked towards the door saying he was going to the house. Zara and I gave him a note, telling the others not to attack him. He gave us a skeptical look but took it and went out anyway.

Resting my head on the pillow Zara moved up to rest on my shoulder. She took my hand playing with my fingers as I hummed a random tune. Shifting she pulled me into a hug patting my hair as I moved closer. Wrapping my arms around her I traced circles along her back.

"You really are amazing, Issie."

"Hm?"

"You manage to find good even in the people you're suppose to hate."

"I learned it from you."

She chuckled and shifted into a more comfortable position. Pulling the blankets over us I settled down and soon drifted off to sleep with Zara hugging me close.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so when I first started writing this I had a completely different direction I wanted it to go but I think I like this better. ANYWAY! Next chapter is the last one and I'll try to update soon! Please R&R!**


	4. Believe

**A/N: Okay I give you all permission to smite me for my late updating. BLAME TUMBLR AND BANDS COMING OFF HIATUS!**

* * *

Issie POV

It had been four hours. Four long hours I've been waiting for Eric to come back. Zara had fallen asleep a while ago, probably still exhausted from the fight. I don't understand it shouldn't take this long. Why hasn't anything happened? Did they not believe the letter? My stomach was turning and my head hurt. Something felt off and it made me restless.

Carefully shifting from underneath Zara I made my way to the door and pressed my ear to its cool surface. There was a crash and a slam, barely audible through the metal. Fear clutched at my heart as I listened to the muffled screams through the door. The shattering of glass mirrored my heart as I heard a familiar cry. _Devyn! _

The door smashed into my head and I saw stars. Large dark spots blocked my vision and even my hearing was muddy. It was like being underwater, everything blurry and unclear. My ears were ringing and everything seemed drowned out. I faintly registered a girl scream before I was lifted off the floor. My stomach lurched and I felt ill. My head was pounding and I felt like I was on a boat. Barely registering the decent I only paid attention to my nauseous stomach.

With a painful thump I was dumped on the floor. The pain from my hair being wrenched up cleared some of head. Looking around flustered I barely registered the pixies or even most of the shifters. It was like tunnel vision as my eyes settled on an eagle, beautiful wings spread wide so it was almost touching the sides. Its eyes, so familiar and warm, stared down into mine.

"Devyn!"

The eagle shrieked and made to move forward then a flash in the corner of my eye made me bring my hands up. A blood curdling shriek erupted from my lungs as the knife drove into my hands instead of my throat. I gripped it tight against Spencer's force, pushing it away from my skin. My muscles screamed in protest as he put more force behind the blade. He looked up, rage building behind his emerald eyes.

"What a strange surprise. Fucking pixies actually give a shit about someone's life."

To emphasize his point he pushed harder against the knife. Whimpering I kept my hold and held it still. The grip on my hair still hadn't loosened and it only increased the head ache from when the metal door had crashed into my head. From the corner of my eye I could see Clarke swinging casually atop the railing while Zara and Astley stood together. Zara was leaning against Astley but her gaze was fixed on Spencer. Suddenly his grip around me tightened as someone emerged from the side room.

"Spencer, put it down. It's useless just let them talk! You see how they _care _for her and she's a human."

"Traitor! After all these blood sucking leeches have done to you, you're going to side with them. THEY TRIED TO EAT YOUR SOUL! THEY KILLED YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

Eric flinched but stood strong. He was only wearing sweat pants and his hair was messy. There was a long, bleeding gash down his lean torso and sweat ran down the side of his worn out face. His auburn eyes stared pleadingly at Spencer yet his demeanor stayed calm.

"Please Spencer, just let them talk. They aren't the same ones who took everything from us. Not all of them are the same, the same as not all shifters and fae are the same. What we are does not dictate _who _we are. Please Spencer just hear them out! You see? There's a shifter, a human, pixies and even an elf all living in _peace! _Aren't you tired of running? Clarke, aren't you sick of hiding?"

He paused, catching his breath. Clarke seemed to think things over and swung down next to Spencer and tugged at his shirt. In this form he was taller than the boy yet still gave off this aura of a child asking his mom to go out and play. I could feel his shoulders slump as he dropped the knife. Falling forward I immediately stumbled over to Zara and Astley. In a flash Devyn had flown down and was nuzzling me with his peak. Chuckling I brushed a hand through his soft feathers as he preened my hair. Eric made his way over to Spencer and gave him a quick hug around the shoulders. With a soft smile I limped over to him, glancing down at the floor to make sure I didn't get too dizzy.

"Thank-you, what you said was very wise."

"It was only what I felt and what you taught me. Thank-YOU Issie, for showing me how to forgive."

I smiled up at him when suddenly I heard a shriek. Spinning around I saw Zara collapse to the floor. It all happened in a flash, Astley quickly dropped his glamour. Enraged he charged Spencer as he grabbed for the knife on the floor, his other hand wrenching my bruised arm backwards. Astley seemed blind as he wielded his sword while Spencer gripped the hilt of the blade. They charged and I was trapped in the middle, two blades and two men blinded by hate.

Suddenly I collided with the floor and an awful scream ripped through the air. Time seemed to slow as I stared up at Eric. A long, heavy metal sword was lodged into his already open wound on his chest while a smaller dagger stuck out from a place on his shoulder, near his neck. Almost in slow motion he slumped to the floor. My voice tore from my throat as I scrambled over to him and caught him just before his head hit the blood soaked floor. His auburn eyes were glazing over as his mouth opened then closed.

"No wait! Hold on Eric just please oh god no."

"Issie, are you okay?"

"Shut up! Yes I'm okay you idiot who asks questions like that in moments like this!?"

My head was scrambling for answers as more blood squirted onto my hand. He laughed coughing up the crimson blood. A single tear was sliding down his cheek as he raised his hand. I took it and he smiled. Opening his eyes once more he smiled up at me.

"Don't cry Issie. Thanks to you I no longer have hate in my heart. Yes I will never forgive the pixies who did this but I found the capability to hope and dream. Something that I had lost…I will get to see them now, Julia and my parents. Thanks for making me believe."

"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine! Save your wise words for later. Zara get help! Devyn I need water! Wait—No! Eric stay with me!"

With a final smile his eyes glazed over and his hand fell limp. His eyes closed and his body shuddered one final time then fell lifeless. Shaking him I cried out. He can't be dead! No I refuse to believe it. Even after arms pulled me away from him I couldn't believe it. _He wasn't dead!_

* * *

1 year later

Smiling up at Devyn I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I moved away from the car. With heavy steps I made my way up the hill, passing stone upon stone. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes with each step. It wasn't long before I had to stop by a stone bench. Falling down onto it I wiped away the stray tears and put the flowers aside as not to crush them. Clutching at my sweater I wrapped it closer around me and looked around. The day was bright, the sun shining down lighting up each washed out white stone.

With a final sigh I stood, grabbing the lilies I continued the journey up the hill. When I finally reached the top I felt a small smile grace my lips. Nestled under a tall willow tree was a single stone. As I moved closer I could see the clean writing engraved on it. _Eric Wood 1995-2013. A brave and wise friend who found the courage to believe. _Kneeling in front of the grave I placed the flowers in on top of it. Reaching out I lightly traced the marking over the stones smooth surface.

"I told them to put you under a willow tree since you were always so wise. I hope it looks over you and that you have found peace in Valhalla. I bet your sister and parents missed you…I really hope you're happy…"

A sobbed raked my body as I covered my mouth. I hadn't been able to visit since the funeral, no one had. Zara, Astley and Devyn hadn't known him well at all. Even Spencer and Clarke, who had been closest to him, had moved away, with the promise not to fight anymore pixies. I hadn't seen them since then. He deserved better. He died over hate and revenge, both things we tried to stop. It all seems so meaningless, but thinking this would mean his life was meaningless and it wasn't. Glancing back up to the grave I let out a shaky breath.

"You gave up everything to try and save your sister. You gave up everything to keep Spencer and Clarke, your new family, safe. You gave up your life to save me so that I could be with the one I loved. For this I will forever be thankful…I hope you have found peace, Eric."

* * *

**A/N: Well that ended on a sad note…I have to say I'm really not satisfied with the ending but I have been trying to write this for forever and this is the best I came up with. We'll I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R I really love hearing from people. ^.^**


End file.
